1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments described herein relate to physical exercise equipment and associated methods, including exercise devices to simulate wood-chopping and/or pile-driving and associated apparatus for reducing shock waves reflected back to an exercise device user performing an exercise workout session.
2. Description of the Related Art
A possible contributor to modern-day sedentary lifestyle is the absence of particular physical labor activities that once provided for the exercise of a wide range of specific human muscle groups in various sequences. For example, it is well known that chopping wood or performing pile driving activities exercises arm, shoulder, and/or back muscle groups in particular sequences. Currently available general purpose exercise machines may not exercise the same muscle groups in the same sequences as bygone-day physical labor activities once did. Current-day physical exercise workout regimens may therefor not provide the same physical exercise benefit as did previous commonplace work task environments.